First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $5$ times $x$ and add $-7$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-9$ and the product of $7$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $5$ times $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What does adding $-7$ to $5x$ do? $5x$ $ - 7$ What is the product of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (5x - 7) = \color{orange}{7(5x-7)}$ What is the sum of $-9$ and $\color{orange}{7(5x-7)}$ $7(5x-7)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(5x-7)-9$.